


Follow Me Out of The Dark

by PuffyPillow (CrinklyTinfoil)



Series: In Regards to Trolls [1]
Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Babba is adorable, But I have also read Hilda and the moutain king, Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, Hilda is hyperactive, It hurts but its not that graphic, Johanna gets slightly injured, Meet Cute - Kinda I guess?, Written more in vein with the netflix series, wrote this on my phone and hated every moment of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrinklyTinfoil/pseuds/PuffyPillow
Summary: How about instead of Babba's mom just drawing them on a map and sending them on their way with a spectral woff, she actually guides them out of the mountain herself? Alternative title, help me I'm stuck in rareship hell.Cover Art belongs to me.
Relationships: Johanna | Hilda's Mum/Babba's Mum
Series: In Regards to Trolls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130255
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Follow Me Out of The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is ready for a fluff fic because goddamn this is a fluff fic. I wrote all of this on my phone over lunchbreaks and I'm still not sure if I should have. Needless to say, if there are any words out of place blame my phones autocorrect. It was not helpful. Regardless, I hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> Update: My atrocious grammar and spelling have been fixed (hopefully). I cannot believe I thought it was a good idea to put this up without PROOF READING!!!

It had been surprising to be sure. Out of all the creatures Johanna would have expected to come and save her and her daughter from being eaten, a troll was not one of them. Yet there they were, guests in the slightly musty cave that this troll called home.

Maybe it was because they were both mothers. Maybe Johanna's previous act of bravery had softened the troll to her.

She'd seen an odd glimmer in the creature’s eyes before. When she'd positioned herself between the approaching troll and her daughter. Maybe she'd earned its respect… after all, it had backed off for a moment.

Whatever the reason, she was grateful. Even if her back hurt slightly from the stone floor were she sat and the cold cave air had chilled her, she was grateful the troll had shown mercy.

Johanna glanced sleepily over, taking in the form of her daughter huddled under the blanket the troll had provided. Twig rested with closed eyes, tail curled up over his small face. His black nubs of horns glistened in the red flame that flickered in the troll’s fire pit. It seemed it hadn’t gone out while they’d slept.

Made sense Johanna supposed, it was magic after all.

She heard a rumble and she jerked up, anxiously looking at the roof above her. She didn’t think it was likely that the cave was going to collapse in on them, but still she worried. Not for her, but for her spirited child Hilda. That little troublemaker, Johana thought a soft sigh on her lips.

She loved her daughter, more than anything else in the world but it was hard being a single parent sometimes. Hilda could be especially trying to. Between black hounds and other misadventures that Johanna was sure had happened without her knowledge, that girl was going to give her grey hairs long before her time.

A soft low growl caught her attention. She looked over towards the dark space the troll had settled in earlier that evening, the little offshoot of the main cave.

It seemed their host was once again moving. She’d stepped out of the shadows, her child tripping about her massive legs as it let out small cries of babba babba.

Johanna wondered if the noises meant anything as she raised her hand in a slightly nervous greeting.

“Good morning,” she said, proud of how steady her voice was. As she spoke she heard rustling coming from behind her. She turned, discovering it was the sound of Twig waking up, apparently roused from his slumber by her voice.

The young troll toddled past her, eagerly making her way towards the deerfox. Twig for his part did not seem alarmed by the young troll. He slid from Hilda’s sleeping form with grace, approaching the excited child.

Johanna turned back, starting slightly when she realized the large troll was still silently watching her. She observed her with glowing white eyes, her face impassive. After a second the mother troll gave a slight tilt of her head; a sign of acknowledgment. She walked a few paces from where she been sitting in a dark corner of her cave (a sort of bedroom perhaps?) and came to stand a couple feet away from Johanna.

Johanna cleared her throat, feeling slightly at odds with the situation. It was a bit like parent teacher night all over again. That night when her daughter had accidentally released a jar full of nittens as she had chased after a baby troll.

The image of the mother troll who had showed up for her baby with a ‘welcome parent's' banner stuck across her torso wasn’t easy to forget, along with the social anxiety she’d suffered through the majority of the evening. Hilda wasn’t the only one who was having to adapt back to life among other people.

“Did you sleep well?” Johanna asked, wondering if trolls slept. She’d seen the baby settle down for the evening, but had the mother ever closed her eyes?

The troll raised an eyebrow, letting out a series of low grunts and growls. Johanna wished she understood what she was saying, but she was completely in the dark as the trolls language rolled over her.

The troll finished up speaking, tilting her head. Johanna awkwardly coughed into her hand, deciding that maybe it was best she didn’t ask too many questions. The language barrier was going to make it tricky to get any sort of coherent answers.

The troll seemed to concur as she dropped down to one knee. Johanna approached, watching as the massive creature began to sketch something into the dirt floor.

As she drew in silence and Johanna felt the growing need to speak. The quiet was just so intimidating. Besides, she felt she ought to say something appreciative to the troll who’d saved and fed both her and her daughter.

She cleared her throat, searching her mind for the right words. “I really appreciate the rescue as well as the food and the blanket,” she said softly as she watched the troll continue to carve lines through the soft cave floor. “Honestly, for a moment there… well I did think the worst was about to happen.”

The troll continued her task, though Johanna saw her eyes dart up towards her. “With all that had happened already that day, a good meal and a place to sleep wasn’t how I expected it all to end.”

She glanced back towards Hilda who was still curled beneath the blanket that had been provided. Johanna felt a rush of warmth for her daughter, she really was a trooper.

That horrible moment of fear, she was sure she’d never forgot it. That moment where she was so sure that their luck had finally run out, that she’d failed her daughter and that despite her best efforts they were going to be eaten. She’d felt this overwhelming sense of dread, all the way up to the point she’d been scooped up along with Hilda and Twig under the mother troll’s arm.

Then there had just been confusion.

“So I just felt I should thank you for your hospitality,” she said, her eyes moving from her daughter to the young troll. She was cuddled up with Twig in a corner, the deerfox allowing her to pet his silky white head.

“Your child is a real sweetheart,” Johanna said as she watched the interaction unfold. She’d never seen a troll she’d describe as gentle, but the toddler curled up with Twig shattered that expectation.

For the first time since she’d begun, the troll looked up from her project, her gaze fastening onto her child. Johanna saw an affectionate, slightly sad expression cross the face, before the troll once more became impassive. She nodded her head, letting out another series of grumbles and growls that Johanna knew she had no chance of deciphering.

“It must be a bit scary raising kid with trolls like that two headed one roaming about and causing trouble,” Johanna said, mostly to herself.

The troll mother bobbed her head, let out a low grumble of a growl. Johanna wondered what she was saying. It was clear she agreed with Johanna’s sentiment at the very least.

“Let’s hope he’s not still roaming about,” Johanna said, feeling slightly nervous. “I’d hate to run into him while trying to navigate out of the mountain.”

The trolls efforts to create what Johanna was interpreting more and more as a map had paused. She looked over at Johanna and the woman saw a sudden worry on her face.

“Oh I’m sure it will be fine,” she said, giving the troll a smile. “Though I do appreciate your map.” At least I hope it’s a map Johanna added silently to herself. Her confidence in being able to guide Hilda, herself and Twig out of the mountain was not very high. The troll looked away and she seemed to be thinking hard. Her eyebrows creased, as she silently brooded over… something.

Then she looked down at Johanna, eyes still narrowed in thought. Her gaze flustered the woman, though Johanna couldn’t fully say why. Maybe it was because she could feel the troll taking her in, considering her. She seemed like she was caught between a choice.

The tension was broken somewhat as Johanna heard Hilda begin to move. She glanced back towards her daughter. She was sleepily sitting up, a drowsy expression on her face.

“Morning Hilda,” Johanna said as she heard the troll make a large movement behind her.

Hilda was quick to rise, discarding the blanket and heading over towards her mother and the troll, her eyes full of curiosity.

“Are you two designing a board game?” She asked, peering at the ground intently.

Johanna shook her head. “Our kind host is…” She looked around to see that the dirt map had been destroyed by a mighty swipe. “Our rather she was making us a map.” Johanna glanced up in confusion at the troll, seeing a look of determination on her face.

“Was the map no good?” Johanna asked, feeling a sudden worry that all her talking had annoyed the troll enough to convince her eating them was indeed a good idea. The troll gave a wave of her hand, standing up as she let out another low rumble.

Her baby who was cuddled up with Twig titled her head, before rising to her feet and eagerly running to her mother.

“Babba babba?” She said as she arrived at her mother’s feet. The troll gave her a pat on the head, before turning to Johanna and Hilda, beckoning towards them.

“I think she wants to guide us!” Hilda said, her voice full of excitement. “I’ve never been guided by a troll before!”

“Well I would hope not,” Johanna said, narrowing her eyes slightly at her daughter. It was true that the two of them had shared many bonding moments since they’d exploded out of nowhere space, but she still intend to have a conversation with Hilda once all of this was over.

Still, her enthusiasm was a bit infectious and Johanna couldn’t help but feel a slight twinge of excitement as she took up step behind the troll.

The baby troll happily bouncing along behind her mother, clearly oblivious to the world. Her mother did not seem to share this sentiment. Judging by the body language Johanna could read, the troll was ready to scoop her child up in a second. Wary eyes kept a keen watch on the toddler who ran by her side.

It seemed though she was not willing to leave her child alone at home. She was preparing to keep her daughter safe if need be. Johanna thought she might be onto something as her gaze darted to Hilda. Her hair was a bit wild, having bunched up and tangled over the night but the enthusiasm on her face did not dim.

Well, at least it’s all a big adventure to her, Johanna thought with slight relief at Hilda’s relaxed posture. Johanna did not share this mentality, though she was doing her best to hide it as their little party wound through tunnels of rock.

As they continued forward, the young troll began to lag slightly behind her mother. Her eye’s were fixed on Hilda and Twig. She glanced up at her mother, before allowing herself to fall further back ending up beside Hilda and Twig.

“Oh hello!” Hilda said, stepping aside to make room for the toddler.

“Babba, babba!” The troll cried out in a happy voice. Hilda laughed as the child took her hand, skipping alongside her. Johanna had never thought she’d see the day when she called a troll cute, but to be fair, the last 24 hours had been bizarre.

She glanced up, catching the mother troll looking over she shoulder. She seemed to be watching Hilda and her child. Was she as entertained as Johanna was by their interactions?

The woman couldn’t have hazard a guess, but she’d have liked to think yes was the answer. Slightly emboldened by the fact that their host hadn’t yet eaten then, Johanna spoke up once more.

“It’s nice to see them getting on,” she said, speaking softly so Hilda wouldn’t pick up her voice. The troll looked over to her, before giving a small nod. She thought she saw the hint of a smile somewhere on that face.

“My daughter does enjoy new friends,” Johanna said, shaking her head. “Especially the non - human sort. When we moved to Trollberg, the first friend she made was a thunderbird.” Johanna let out a slight sigh, a hint of a wry smile crossing her face.

“Honesty, don’t know where she gets it from. She’s always been so good at finding friends. I’ve been in Trollberg just as long as she has and I’m still…” She trailed off, her face turning light pink as she realized where her thoughts had led her. She coughed into her hand quickly focusing ahead of them.

They’d traversed deep enough into the cave now that the walls had opened up somewhat. It wasn’t the massive stone forest that it was before, but the air of claustrophobia had mostly dissipated.

Colossal stone pillars stretched out in front of them, the dark above them was ever present. Yet for some reason, Johanna could still see. This mountain appeared to have unusual properties. She shook off the thought as she continued onward.

She was about to voice the question ‘how much longer till we get there’ when she saw Twig come to an abrupt stop.

He lowered himself down to the ground, teeth bared as growl emitted out from his throat. They’d just come to a turn in the rock, the other side shielded from view. Progress halted as everyone, trolls included, looked over towards the perturbed deerfox..

“Twig?” Johana asked, feeling slightly confused by the deerfox's behavior. “What’s wrong?”

“He's spooked,” Hilda asked as she came to a stop beside the deerfox, kneeling down to rest a hand on his head. “What is it? What’s going on boy?”

The toddler troll was looking over at her mother, clearly trying to get a gauge of the situation. The mother troll had approached the turn and was making a move to peer around it.

“That’s so odd,” Johanna said, completely perplexed by the deerfox’s behavior. “I mean, we're traveling with trolls already. What could he possibly... hey!”

In a single motion, the mother troll had turned, wrapping her arm about Johanna’s waist as she retreated. In a second she’d snagged, Twig, Hilda and her child in her other burly arm, darting from the path with surprising speed.

She dropped down behind a rock with ease, holding the four tucked under her arms in a firm grip.

“What’s going…?” Johanna questioned in a whisper of a voice, but the words died in her throat as she heard thudding footfalls as something big came around the corner.

She peered up, trying to see as much as her current vantage point her would allow. Out of the edge of her vision, she caught sight of something big turning the corner.

The footsteps came to a stop, their absence followed by a deep rumbling growl of something big. Or rather _someone_ big. She felt her pulse quicken as she realized who it must be.

That absolutely massive two headed troll, the one whose larder she’d broken out of the previous day was just behind their covering of rocks. Her heart thudded as Johanna glanced nervously over towards Hilda.

To her surprise, she realized that the mother troll had released Hilda along with Twig and her own child down onto the ground. They were crouched beside her leg, Twig curled up by Hilda’s feet as he trembled. The child troll’s hand rested on Twigs head as she gave what appeared to be friendly pets.

The baby muttered a soft little babba to itself and Hilda quickly patted it on the head, shushing her gently. She seemed to have recovered from any shock she might have had and looked prepared to move at a moments notice.

The five of them stayed quiet as the two headed troll passed by.

Johanna could hear it growling in a low, deep voice as though muttering to itself. She wondered if it was still mad about her and Hilda’s little misadventure that caused some of its supplies to go spilling into the lake below its home.

She suspected the answer to that was yes.

She shifted in the mother troll's grip, causing her to lose her train of thought. She always forgot just how big trolls really were. Even this one who was far smaller than the one walking by was huge in comparison to a human. Her arms were firm and burly, her powerful grip making Johanna feel oddly frail. This troll could likely crush her with ease, yet Johanna felt safe in her grip. She wasn’t sure why, she just felt odd certain that the troll wouldn’t hurt her.

She looked up towards the creature who held her. Her expression was intent, clearly listening as the troll went deeper into the cave they’d just come from.

It was a bit relieving, to have another set of eyes to keep watch while she and Hilda tried to navigate this place. Honestly, she might have walked right into that troll despite Stick's warning if it hadn’t been for their guide who now clutched her about her waist. The trolls attentiveness and quick reflexes made her feel slightly more relaxed.

“Geez, that was a close one” Hilda said, straightening up to peer over the rocks they crouched behind. What’s his problem?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Johanna said, glancing up at the troll. She appeared to be thinking again, her eyes narrowed slightly. She still clutched Johanna tightly, holding her in a strong grip. Johanna let out a small cough to get the troll’s attention.

“You can probably put me down,” she said with a smile. The troll glanced down at her, a surprised look on her face. Johanna wondered if she’d forgotten she’d picked Johanna up in the flurry of activity that had just happened.

She loosened her grip, allowing Johanna to slide from it down to the ground. Johanna stumbled slightly, before righting herself. Twig was still staring in rapt attention over the boulder as Hilda clutched the young troll’s hand.

“I suppose it’s not a good sign that he’s wandering about,” Johanna said, shaking her head. “He seems to be the sort who goes looking for trouble to cause.”

“Wonder if he was looking for us,” Hilda responded, and Johanna heard a nervous note in her daughter’s voice. Johanna had to admit, she was wondering that herself.

“Well, we’ll just make sure he doesn’t find us.”

Johanna placed her hand on her daughter’s head, giving her a smile.

The troll beside her gave a low grumble, rising to her feet as she did. She glanced at the path they were previously on, before turning a way. She let out a series of growls and the young troll turned to look at her.

“Babba! Babba babba!” She said, clearly excited by whatever her mother had just said to her. The two began to make their way through the pillars of creeping stone, ignoring the more obvious paths around them.

“Where are they going now?” Hilda asked, sounding a tiny bit anxious. Johanna was about to respond with her guess, when the mother troll turned, beckoning towards them in a slightly impatient fashion.

“I guess we’re switching routes,” Johanna said. “We better follow her.”

“Right!” Hilda gave a nod of her head before looking behind her and giving a whistle. “Twig, come on!” Twig finally looked away from where the two headed troll had vanished as he scampered to Hilda’s side. Once more, the three of them began to follow their strange guide.

As they traveled further and further in, it seemed whatever magical force was creating light above them had slowly started to wane. The dark was closing in more and more with every step, visibility becoming more and more limited by the second.

Maybe the troll had sought out the dark Johanna thought as the cave slowly began to dim about them. It was possible she was leading them through shadows to keep them safe. Our at least safe from the dangers of other trolls finding them. Johanna was not convinced that she wasn’t accidentally going to snap her neck with each step she took.

Of course, there was a possibility she’d just forgotten that humans couldn’t see in the dark and was simply taking them on an out of the way path that trolls didn’t normally use. Johanna couldn’t be sure, but the second one seemed to fit better as the terrain grew more rugged, the rocky ground becoming tricky to navigate.

The rising rocks had become jagged and step, each step threatening to plunge them down into cracks were sharp spear like rocks rose.

There were dark chasms that laced about their feet, and Johanna got the feeling of vertigo whenever she peered down into one. Her white sneakers slipped and slid on lose rocks as she did her best to avoid the white slugs that occasionally dotted the ground.

The troll had long ago scooped up her child, apparently not trusting her to navigate the rocky ground herself. Johanna had worried only for a second about Hilda, before her daughter went bouncing off the rocks, almost as agile as her little deerfox who was a streak of white trailing behind her.

Johanna had to confess, she wasn’t quite as agile as her offspring. Even with the ever-lowering light conditions, Hilda made her way nimbly across the terrain. Johanna had been tripping before the dark had snuck, nearly stumbling several times. Now, she felt that she was in constant danger of falling.

“It’s getting dark,” Hilda commented as she came to perch on top of a rock, Twig balancing behind her with ease.

“It is,” Johanna agreed as she scrambled up the rock to join her daughter. She was slightly alarmed to see that the troll was moving quite quickly, her clip fast enough Johanna wondered if her, Hilda and Twig were going to get left behind.

Or maybe just her, she thought as her foot slid slightly as she fought for balance. Peering ahead of them with growing worry, she realized just how dark it was getting up ahead. She could barely make out the outline of their guide way up ahead.

“I hope our guide remembers that humans can’t see in the dark,” she said as she squinted her eyes, moving forward as quickly as possible.

“We should probably bring it up,” Hilda responded, her voice lowering to a soft whisper. “Otherwise we might end up not being able to see and we might lose her.”

“Good idea, let’s see if we find a good moment…” began Johanna, but her words were interrupted. Her foot had caught in a rather abrupt fashion on a rock and before she knew she was tumbling, Hilda’s worried cry following her as she tumbled down.

Johanna braced for impact, fearing the worst. There were many sharp, stalagmite shaped rocks sticking out of the floor and she had a nasty image of being impaled on one. In that regard she got lucky. She missed the sharper rocks, one grazing her only slightly as she fell.

However, she landed on her leg, the impact causing it to buckle under her. She felt something move in a way she did not like, a stab of white-hot pain searing through the limb even as the breath was knocked from her body.

She let out a wheezing cry, having to choke back a curse.

The last thing she needed was Hilda picking up that sort of language…

“Mum are you okay?”

Hilda's words washed over Johanna as she lay there stiff, not wanting to move the injured limb. Why on earth had she landed like that? She knew landing on your legs was a terrible way to land. She supposed it had been the surprise of it all catching her off guard.

As she lay there she felt pebbles bounce off her head as she heard the sound of Hilda sliding down to where she had landed, the skittering of Twig on her heels. Johanna opened her eyes to find the both of them at her side.

“Augh, blasted rock,” Johanna muttered, letting out a hiss of pain as her leg gave a throb. She lifted her head, glancing at the limb as she felt some relief. She’d been sure she’d be looking at a broken mess, but the damaged leg it seemed wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have be.

The pants had been scuffed slightly, but they’d survived the fall rather well. However, her relief lasted only up until the point she pushed herself up. She let out a whine of pain, biting down hard on her lower lip in an attempt to hide just how much the action had hurt.

She could feel the swelling beginning already. At the very best, she had a sprain. More likely she had a fracture. Whatever it was, Johanna had a bad feeling that moving her leg was going to be… tricky.

“Mum?” Hilda said and Twig let out an anxious whine as he licked her ear, his eyes wide with worry. Johanna was worried to. As she tried to stretch her leg out she became more and more convinced that she wouldn’t be able to walk on it. And if she couldn’t walk on it…

Above her, the rocks echoed with more movement and for a second she tensed.

“Babba babba?”

Johanna let out an exhale of relief as she caught sight of the faces peering down at her. It seemed Hilda was not the only one who’d come back to check on her. The troll had put down her child and the two peered over into crevice Johanna had fallen into.

The baby stared with wide eyes, the mother wearing a similar expression that clearly translated to concern. She let out soft growl as Hilda looked up, giving a wave.

“She slipped,” she explained to the looming troll. “And I don’t think she can get up, can you mum?”

Johanna tried to stand once more, but fell back, letting out a slight gasp of pain. “I’m afraid that is the case,” she confirmed, doing her best not to panic. She was stuck in a mountain with a leg that didn’t work.

A dreadful little thought occurred to Johanna as her stomach turned, her mind bracing for the worst. If it came down to it she knew she could stay behind. Hilda could go and fetch someone and then they could move her. But that would mean hours in the dark, hours upon hours.

“Hilda, I think you might have to come back for me…” She said, feeling an anxious knot twist her stomach.

“No!” Hilda stared at her in disbelief.

“Hilda, I don’t think I can walk on this leg,” she insisted, once more trying to force herself up and once more failing.

“True, but she can lift you easy, she’s done it before,” Hilda protested, pointing back at the troll who still stood on the stones above them. Before Johanna could say anything Hilda turned and called out. “Hey! My mum’s leg isn’t working right, I don’t suppose you’d be willing to carry her?”

“Hilda, I’m not sure if…” Johanna’s words were lost as there was a sudden rumble of stones behind her. Before she could turn around, strong arms slid under her legs, lifting her from the ground. In a second she was balanced carefully in a surprisingly gentle grip, her hand reaching out to steady herself against the grey chest.

Johanna winced, feeling her leg give an ache but she found the pain hard to concentrate on as the troll adjusted her, allowing her to balance herself in her arms. It was clear she was making an effort not to touch the hurt leg and Johanna appreciated this immensely.

“She doesn’t look like she minds,” Hilda said, her voice filled with a hint of smugness.

“It does seem to be that way,” Johanna said, her face slightly pinker than before. The troll gave a grunt, beckoning Hilda forward as she turned and pulled herself up the stone to where her baby sat and waited. She kicked her legs as her mother navigated by her, reaching out small grey hands to pull Hilda and Twig up and out.

The troll turned towards her child, seeming unsure of what to do with her. Hilda hastily reached out, taking the small grey hand in hers. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she doesn’t fall,” Hilda assured. The troll gave a nod of her head as she turned and began to walk.

“Hilda, please be careful,” Johanna instructed, still a bit dazed from what was occurring as she relaxed into the trolls powerful grip. “It’s the low lighting in here, I don’t want you tripping to.”

She couldn’t see Hilda, but she could almost feel her rolling her eyes.

“Mum,” she said as she moved into Johanna’s eyesight. “I’ll be fine.”

Johanna was about to respond, when suddenly a red light pulsed to life, illuminating their surroundings. She gasped, looking over at the arm that wasn’t currently occupied with her. A flickering red flame had erupted from the troll’s palm, its red hue lighting up their surroundings with surprising effectiveness.

“Wow! I didn’t know trolls could do that!” Hilda exclaimed, staring with wide eyed delight at the fire.

“Neither did I,” Johanna confessed as they began to move once more, her skinny body cradled in arms of stone. “I suppose she wouldn’t normally need to. It’s strictly for our benefit.”

As Hilda let out a sound of excitement at the prospect, Johanna felt herself leaning back into the arms that carried her. She felt oddly… safe. Her eyes moved upwards, catching a glimpse of her benefactor’s face. She could have _sworn_ a slight smile lingered on that ever-stony mug, a playful slant to the eyes.

Johanna glanced over, wincing slightly as Hilda leapt, holding tight to the young trolls hand as the leapt off stones together. The baby was not nearly as agile as her but judging from the giggling, it was having a fine enough time being dragged along.

“Just because you can now see doesn’t mean you have to jump on every rock inside this mountain Hilda,” Johanna said, feeling affection and worry competing for the forefront of her mind.

“Still fine mum,” Hilda declared as her and the baby skidded down a stone, Twig hot on her tail. “Besides, I’m not the one who fell!” Her voice was lightly teasing, but it stuck a nerve. More so because Hilda was right than anything else.

She’d been in Trollberg for a while Johanna realized. Not just physically, but mentally. Before she’d lived miles away from everyone else. She’d liked it that way, being out in the woods and enjoying the solitude of it all even if it came with a little extra work.

But then came the elves, making Johanna realize though she felt fine when it was just her out there in the wilderness, having to worry about threats to her daughter changed things.

Then the giant had stepped on their house and pretty much sealed the deal that they had to move. So they’d gone Trollberg, the place she’s grown up in when she was a kid.,

Easy shopping, paved roads; the facilities of a modern world. She enjoyed it, she couldn’t lie but she worried it had changed her somewhat. She’d almost forgotten what it could be like to be out in the middle of nowhere, with nothing around for miles but open land.

Or in this case, closed land, but the point still stood.

She didn’t regret moving, it was best for her and Hilda. Still, she did regret losing part of herself to the comforts of the city. Hilda hadn’t let that happen to her, but she was a kid. She didn’t have the toil of a day to day job pulling her down.

Johanna shifted in the trolls grip, looking up towards her. Her eyes were focused forward, carefully watching Hilda and her child as they made there way over stones together. Johanna, just for a second was slightly jealous of the creature who held her.

No, jealous wasn’t the right word, there was no malice to the feeling. It was just an overwhelming sense of longing, mixed with slight admiration. This troll really did think on her feet. Johanna supposed that was a required when it came to mothering spirited children.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the troll glanced downwards, catching her gaze. Johanna turned red and quickly looked away. She winced, her leg giving a slight stab of pain, before letting out a laugh.

“Honestly, I can’t believe how clumsy I am. I appreciate you giving me a lift.”

The troll gave a shrug of her burly shoulders and it made Johanna feel just a bit better as she saw no judgment on the other’s face.

Just a slight concern as she peered down at Johanna's leg.

“It’s fine,” lied Johanna. She clearly lied poorly, because the troll didn’t look convinced. She adjusted her arm, allowing Johanna to rest further against her powerful side. It was odd, despite her stony appearance her skin felt oddly warm.

The troll let out a series of growl and grumbles and Johanna got the feeling she was being told off.

“Okay, so maybe it’s not fine,” she relented. “It’s just easier to pretend it is when my daughter’s in earshot.”

The troll did smile at that, a large, clearly knowing smile. She let out a low growl as she nodded her head and Johanna laughed quietly into her hand, eyes once more glancing towards Hilda and the young troll.

They were getting along right as rain. With Twig at Hilda’s side, the two of them had climbed up on a high rock and Johanna did her best to not worry as they balanced across a rocky ridge of the thing.

As she watched she saw Hilda’s foot slip slightly. She stiffened her leg giving a sharp throb. Before she could say anything a low rumble emitted from behind her. The young troll paused, looking back towards her mother.

She tugged at Hilda’s hand as the two of them came down off the rocks.

“Whatever she just said, that applies to you to Hilda,” Johanna warned with small smile.

Hilda let out a groan, but quickly perked up as she and her new friend made their way out to the edge of the light. “Nice one,” Johanna said. “You beat me to it.”

She paused then added, “I really do wish I could speak troll, it would make communication a bit easier wouldn’t it?”

The troll tilted her head, and Johanna could see thought in those white orbs.

“I mean, I don’t even know your name…” She said, finding that she genuinely lamented this fact. For a second longer, the troll was silent before she gave a slight growl.

Then the light in the trolls hand flickered slightly Johanna turned her head to stare at it, overwhelmed by a sense of curiosity. She watched in wide eyed fascination as inside the faux fire began to twist into an image.

A scene flashed through the flame and Johanna watched as it played out.

A troll appeared, its outline deep within the red flames. Johanna squinted at it. “That’s you…” She said, slowly. The troll nodded her head as the image changed. Now the troll held a rock in her hands. Her fiery doppelganger squeezed the boulder between her palms and the rock disintegrated into nothing. The fiery figure gestured to itself before vanishing back into the magical fire. Johanna glanced back up, her mind trying to work through what had been presented to her.

“Rock crusher?”

The troll tilted her head, as though waiting for more. Johanna stared for a second before she understood. The name wasn’t in English.

“Steinbrecher! Is your name Steinbrecher?”

The troll gave a nod of her head, a large smile appearing across her face. It seemed she was pleased by Johanna’s ability to guess correctly.

“Well, I’m Johanna,” Johanna said, smiling up at the troll who carried her. “It’s nice to officially make your acquaintance.”

It took them awhile to navigate to were the mountain ended. Hours passed in the dark and Johanna and Hilda were only spared from their overwhelming thirst due to their guide's knowledge of the cave about them.

There was a small stream they stopped at to drink. Johanna was grateful for the respite and even more grateful as she’d happily taken in gulps of the clear water.

Even though their stomachs grumbled, Hilda hadn’t complain. She really was tenacious Johanna thought lovingly as watched the girl make her way over the stones. The young troll stayed glued to her side wherever she wandered, its behavior akin to that of a younger sibling who was very excited about getting to spend time with their older sister.

Hilda would make a good sister, Johanna thought as she’d watched the two play together even as the day continued to drag on.

She almost felt guilty, being a comfortable as she was. The entire trip out of the stone forest, all Johanna had to worry about was shifting her weight ever so often as the troll, Steinbrecher carefully navigated the stony path.

It was a relief when Johanna finally spotted the exit. Hilda’s good spirits were just beginning to tire when a beam of moonlight cut through the red glow of their guides magic flame. Johanna lifted her gaze, taking in with wide eyes the large gaping hole in the rock.

“Mum look!” Hilda said, her voice rising in pitch and she scrambled for the entrance, the baby troll in tow.

“Babba babba babba!” It cried, its excitement matching her daughters to a tee. The two of them scampered out into the sweeping landscape beyond, both obviously eager to be free of the dark. Johanna took in a breath, the clean air a relief to her lungs as she felt a slight wind nip at her face.

Her leg gave a slight ache and she winced, looking down at it. Now that she was under the light of the moon, she could see the patch of dried blood that tinged her dark jeans. However, the real damage seemed to be hidden away.

The troll Steinbrecher paused, seemingly inhaling the cool wind as well.

The moon was high above them, shining down in a glowing fashion, illuminating the landscape that Hilda, Twig and the baby troll ran to the trees, Hilda excitedly throwing her arms around one.

“I’ve never been so happy to see the outside world!” She called out, her voice brimming with joy.

Johanna watched them go, her eyes darting up to the troll whose arms she still rested in. She saw her eyes carefully searching the area, no doubt looking for danger. “I don’t suppose you know the way to the wall?” She asked hopefully.

Steinbrecher turned her head giving Johanna a nod along with a series of growls which no doubt meant something along the lines of, I do.

“Well that’s a relief,” Johanna said as she watched Hilda run to a bush.

“Mum, I found berries!” She called out in an excited voice.

“Don’t eat them unless you know what they are!” Warned Johanna, tensing slightly.

“Right, right,” Hilda sounded slightly disappointed as she appeared from the bush, Twig beside her. The baby troll had plucked some berries, smearing them across her features in a playful fashion.

The troll made an expansive gestured with her hand and Johanna called out to her little troop. “Come on Hilda, Twig, our guide is going to lead us back to Trollberg.”

Johanna honestly had no idea how Hilda had so much energy left. As though revitalized by the moonlight, her little girl was once again off, Twig beside her and the baby troll at her heels.

Johanna was, quite frankly, bushed. She hung her head in exhaustion, her leg giving a twinge of pain as she settled back down into the Steinbrecher’s grip. She did not look forward to wearing a cast, which she was sure would be the inevitable end to this little misadventure.

However, she found it hard to fully regret it either. It had indeed been one hell of an journey.

Through the trees they walked, Johanna yawning as Hilda somehow managed to stay on her feet. As she watched her daughter dart through the moonlight, Johanna made a promise to herself to find the time to excise just a bit more.

It wasn’t too long before they’d circled the mountain and Hilda gave an excited shout. “Mum look! Trollberg!” Indeed she was right. Only a little ways away, the faint light of the city could be seen. Johanna’s heart leapt as she leaned forward, staring at those beautiful glowing lights.

They were almost home.

As they drew closer and closer to the wall. Her stomach grumbled and she eagerly thought about the food she’d be able to make when she was home.

Hopefully Tonto was alright. In all the fuss she had almost completely forgotten about him. He was a fairly intelligent Nisse though, so she suspected wherever he popped out of when they were all flung from nowhere space, it was likely fine.

Dear lord, she was sleepy she realized as her head began to lull. Unlike her daughter, whose energy seemed unlimited, she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. She leaned her head back, resting it against the grey chest as she felt herself drifting slightly.

A heavy hand rested on her head and her eyes popped open to see the troll’s hand resting on her hair. Steinbrecher gave a careful rub and Johanna felt her heart give an odd little skip at the gesture.

The troll gave a gentle rumble of a growl and Johanna got the feeling she was being encouraged to stay awake.

“Sorry, you’re right,” she said straightening up and rubbing furiously at her eyes as her face heated up slightly. “Can’t go dozing off now. After all, you can’t take us all the way can you?”

The troll gave a nod of her head and Johanna felt a small tug somewhere deep inside. She wasn’t sure what the feeling was exactly. It was sadness she decided, but what was she sad about? Was it the fact that she’d be saying goodbye to her kind guide at the walls of Trollberg?

Yes, she decided, but it was more than that. It was a feeling of loss. Sure, once she was back behind the walls she’d be safe… but what a world she’d leave behind. Now she truly understood why Hilda loved it out here so much. There was just so much to see.

True, the trip had been long and traumatizing, but so was the life of an adventure. Isn’t that what Hilda always said?

Plus she realized, some part of her had grown achingly curious about Steinbrecher over the duration of this trip. She’d never met a troll so willing and ready to help humans. She wasn’t sure how to fully express it, but she wanted to know more about the creature who cradled her in her arms.

Would she ever see her again after tonight? She found it unlikely, unless of course she said something.

“Hey, out of curiosity do you often come out at night to enjoy campfires?” The question was supposed to be casual, but Johanna wasn’t sure she’d pulled it off. The troll looked down at her and this time she could read Steinbrecher’s expression. She was curious.

Slowly, she nodded her head as Twig darted by them, shortly followed by Hilda.

“Mum, I think we’re getting close!” Hilda called as she whizzed past, the baby troll on her tail.

“Babba babba!” She said as she caught up quickly to Hilda.

“That’s great news,” Johanna called out, before adding “Hilda don’t sprint in the dark. You’ll trip and break your neck. Don’t do what I did!”

Hilda disregarded her and Johanna gave a sigh. Her loving irritation faded slightly as she turned to look up at Steinbrecher.

She had a question she wanted to ask, but how to put it eluded her. She wanted to ask the massive troll if it would be okay for her to join her by a campfire in an evening to come. Perhaps an evening that allowed Johanna to bring some sort of food, an evening in which her leg was no longer damaged.

It was an odd thing to want, but Johanna got the coziest feeling thinking about the crackling flames in the dark. Even now, in the sides of her vision she could see other troll’s campfires.

Large figures gathered about them, not noticing the odd group as they passed by.

“I suppose it’s not… well that it’s not human friendly.” Johanna said, indicating the circle of trolls. “Probably wouldn’t want me crashing in…”

She felt embarrassed for even bringing it up. But Steinbrecher looked at her and there seemed to be consideration in her eyes. Did she also want to spend more time with Johanna? The woman couldn’t say, but deep down inside she hoped that was the case.

The troll lifted her hand, tendrils of red glowing magic spill forth into shapes. Johanna saw herself sitting by a fire, Steinbrecher across from her as the troll’s child snuggled next to her mother.

Steinbrecher looked down to Johanna, the question clear.

Was this what she was asking for?

“Yes, I suppose that is what I’m asking,” the woman confessed, now a bit red in the face. Steinbrecher seemed to consider her for a long, long moment.

She stared at Johanna, as though she was some sort of puzzle she was trying to solve.

Finally, she did something unexpected. She let out a soft rumble nodding her head. Johanna stared at her, feeling a weird spark of excitement blossom in her chest. “You mean I’m invited.”

The troll gave another nod and once again she spoke in a low series of growls that Johanna wished more and more that she could understand. She came to a stop and pointed down at something near her feet. Johanna looked and saw a large cluster of mushrooms. Their caps were red, there bottoms an off-color white.

Johanna had no idea what they were, but they looked very beautiful under the moonlight. More that that though, she understood what Steinbrecher was trying to tell her.

We can met here.

Johanna nodded her head, eagerly. “Of course I’ll need a little while with the leg and all. Perhaps two weeks, does that work for you?” The troll gave a shrug. Apparently she came here often enough that she didn’t think it mattered that much.

“Right, it’s a plan.” It was as she said this she looked up, realizing where they were. Steinbrecher had brought them directly to the wall. It loomed over them, tall and slightly ominous looking in the dark. This oddly gothic sight was broken by Hilda’s voice.

“Bell keeper! Down here!”

Johanna flinched and she felt Steinbrecher make and oddly nervous motion as her eyes found Hilda. She was standing by the wall, waving her arms upwards towards a figure in the bell tower.

“Don’t worry, I know him!” Hilda called over to Johanna. Johanna considered asking her daughter how exactly she knew the bell keeper but decided that was a conversation for another time. She stared up at the man, way above them.

He had a thick beard, his eyes confused as he looked at the scene below him. Still, he gave Hilda a thumbs up before disappearing back into the bell tower.

As she stared upwards, Johanna felt herself being gently lowered down. Steinbrecher had dropped to one knee, placing her carefully onto the ground, clearly doing her best to make sure that Johanna’s leg wasn’t further injured.

Johanna turned to look up into her rescuers face, trying to unravel the expression upon it.

She found herself unable to do so though, gentle white orbs giving away nothing as the troll hovered over her. “I feel I have to thank you again,” Johanna confessed. “You’ve really gone out of your way to get me and my family home.” The troll smiled, her brows crinkling slightly as with a massive hand she waved off the praise.

Johanna felt an oddly overwhelming urge suddenly grow inside of her. She leaned forward, placing a small peck on the trolls cheek. The warmth she felt surprised her has she pulled away, slightly shocked by her own actions.

This feeling was quickly buried as she saw Steinbrecher’s expression. She almost laughed as she saw the red hue that had somehow managed to tinge the creatures face. Apparently trolls could blush.

Steinbrecher straightened up as Hilda quickly ran to join her mother. For a second Johanna wondered if her daughter had seen, but this concern faded quickly as Hilda spoke. “Are you doing alright mom? You look a bit red.”

Johanna coughed and let out a laugh as she nodded her head. “I’m fine Hilda, just thanking our lovely guide.” Hilda turned her face up towards the troll, smile plastered across ever tiring features.

“Thank you,” she said. “For carrying my mum and for getting us back to Trollberg.”

Behind Hilda, the troll’s child toddled up, Twig at her feet.

Steinbrecher reached down, patting Hilda on the head causing her to giggle. She then reached down, scooping her own child from the ground. She nodded to the two of them before turning and making her way across the grass field off into the forest they’d just left behind.

Hilda waved as they left, Johanna raising her hand as well, her heart beating quickly in her chest.

“Well, that was an adventure,” Hilda said as she took a seat beside Johanna as she yawned. “I think this is the most tired I’ve been in a while.”

“I know that feeling,” Johanna said, even though in that moment she felt more awake than she had in weeks.

Twig crawled onto her lap as Hilda leaned against her side. “Is your leg all right mum?”

Johanna nodded her head, a slight smile still lingering on her face and pink still clinging to her cheeks.

“I’ll be okay,” she assured her as a lantern began to bob through the night. Better than all right really. Johanna had set a date with a troll, and she didn’t intend to miss it.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, probably gonna write them hanging out at a campfire together at some point.


End file.
